Rock, Paper, Scissors!
by hermionemalfoy18
Summary: A cute story of Hermione and Draco when they play a simple game of rock, paper, scissors...one-shot


**A/N: this is a cute one-shot I juss thought of wen I waz bored. Pls tell me if it's cheesy or lame or juss plain sux. Hope u lyke it! Pls review!**

**§ MegZ §

* * *

**

**Rock, Paper, Scissors!

* * *

**

"Rock, paper, scissors! Ha! I beat you!" Harry beamed triumphantly.

"That's a first," I muttered. "I am the _master_ of rock, paper, scissors."

"Yeah-yeah. I gotta go to Quidditch practice," Harry said as he got up. "Rematch afterwards?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun," I waved at my best friend. I had gotten up to the Astronomy Tower to help Harry with homework, but ended up having a rock, paper, scissors war.

I was about to pack my books up when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Why hello there, Granger," Malfoy drawled. I turned around to face him. _Damn, he's gotten hot!_

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, turning away to continue packing up. "Got tired of snogging Parkinson?"

"Actually, yes. But I also came up here to bug the hell out of you," he added and smirked. "What was that stupid game you were playing with your boyfriend? A Muggle game I suppose."

"First of all, Harry's not my _boy_friend he's my _best_ friend. Second, yes it was a Muggle game called rock, paper, scissors," I explained.

"Rock, paper, scissors? What the hell are scissors?" he asked. _He looks even cuter when he was confused._

"It's a Muggle thing. Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend your precious time with a _Mudblood_ discussing _Muggle _games so I'm going," I said casually as I started towards the stairs.

"True, but I want to know anyway. It's not like I have anything better to do. So what is this game about?" he looked at me questionably.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll teach you how to play but you have to promise not to bother me afterwards. And we'll only play a few games, okay?" He nodded and sat down in a chair. I followed.

"Rock, paper, scissors are the names of the hand signals you use in the game—"

"But why those? Why not, er, quill, parchment—"

"I don't _know _so stop interrupting!" I snapped impatiently. "As I was saying, the hand signal for rock is this," I made a fist. "The hand signal for scissors is this," I stuck out my index and middle finger. "And the signal for paper is this," i laid my hand flat, palm up. "Now you try."

Malfoy struggled to remember the hand signals. "Er, rock, no wait that's paper. Scissors…yes I got it." I watched him, amused.

"I never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy struggled to play a Muggle game," she smirked.

"I am not _struggling_!" Malfoy whined. He looked so adorable. "So teach me how to play!" I could just imagine him stomping his foot like a toddler

"Fine, fine! So now this is the tricky part. The rock beats scissors, the scissors beat paper, and the paper beats rock."

"What!"

"What?"

"How can paper beat rock?" he asked. "And _what are scissors_?"

"Scissors are cutting tools! So the scissors cut the paper and the paper…well…I guess they cover the rock?" Hermione, for once, looked unsure. "I don't know, just go along with it!"

It took a long hour and a half to get Draco to learn the game. I had gotten impatient several times but was overcome by his, well, sexiness and stayed to help him.

"Okay, now we're ready for a game," I stated.

"W—what? But I'm not ready! I need more practice!" Draco flailed his arms about, panicking.

"Whoa, Draco, calm down!" I said. _Honestly_. "It's not a Quidditch game, just a nice, clean game of rock, paper scissors."

He gawked at me.

"What?"

"You said my name."

"No I didn't." _Damn it._

"Oh yes you did, _Hermione."_

"No I—you said…"

"Hermione? Yes, it's your name, right?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes, I suppose…"

"Let's just get back to the game," Draco, I mean Malfoy, snapped.

"Okay, fine. Ready? We'll play one game and then I'm going. Ready? Rock, paper, scissors." I put out a rock.

He put out scissors.

"Damn it!" he swore. "You just _have _to beat me at everything, don't you?"

"Yup." I couldn't help but smile. To my surprise, he smiled back. A _genuine_ smile. _God he's so sexy._

"Okay, that was the one game, as promised, so I'm going now," I said, picking up my bag.

"What! No! I declare a re-match!" Draco demanded. I just shook my head and started down the stairs. "What, Granger? Scared that I'll beat you?"

I stopped in my tracks. _How dare he?_ No one beats me at rock, paper, scissors.

"FINE." I stomped back up the stairs, ignoring the triumphant smirk on the git's face."_One _more game."

Yeah, right.

For the next three hours we sat there, playing rock, paper, scissors. _Wow, I have no life_.

"So the score now is?" I asked, knowing very well what it was.

Draco mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Erm…Granger two hundred, Draco…zero," he mumbled. "But it's not fair! You're a Muggle born so you have…experience!" he complained.

"Right…well I'm really going now. It's almost curfew." I yawned and got up with my bag.

"Hold—"

"NO, Malfoy."

"But—"

"_NO_, Malfoy!"

"IfIwinthisgameIgettosnogyouandifyouwinyougettoleave."

"N—what?" I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Didn't you hear me, Granger? If I win, I get to snog you, but if you win you can leave. Not that you wouldn't want to snog me," he added arrogantly.

I pondered this thought. "How about if I win I get to turn you into a ferret in front of the whole school tomorrow."

Draco gasped. "That's harsh, Granger…"

"Okay, then you're on your own…"

"Fine! But I'm _not_ going to lose," he said confidently.

"Whatever you say. Ready?" I sat down in front of him. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

I chose rock, he chose…

_PAPER!_

"…"

"I WON!" Draco jumped in the air and practically did a victory-dance. "I mean…" he contained his excitement and said coolly, "I won, so deal's a deal, right?" he smirked at my expression.

"But…like you said…how can rock be beaten by paper? Right?" I struggled to find an excuse. He took a step towards me, I took a step back.

"Granger, a deal's a deal." He continued to step forward until I was backed up against the wall.

"Uh…" There was no way out. "I…well—"

His lips were suddenly on mine before I could do anything. I gasped at the touch of his soft lips. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. I'm not a very experienced kisser, but he was definitely good at it. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. Pretty soon our tongues were dancing and my hands were in his perfect blond hair while his were around my waist, pulling me closer. I have no idea how long we were there snogging, but I know it was way past curfew when I pulled away. He smirked when I touched my lips.

"I…uh…well…um…" I stuttered. He silenced me with a quick kiss.

"Bye, Granger," he said and started down the stairs.

I got over my shock and called after him, "Hey Malfoy!" he looked up at me. "Re-match, same time, same place."

* * *

**THE END****

* * *

A/N: pleaaaase review! yeah, itz rly easy, juss click that nice prtty button ovr ther! yeah! good job!**


End file.
